Interviewing Meric
by Candy Bandits
Summary: Episode one of a series from our brand new fanfic show..Digging for Candy...the three of us interview Meric on his rod..his pants...and other things! Plz RnR


Announcer: AND NOW...WELCOME TO THE SHOW!! THIS IS... DIGGING FOR CANDY....WITH YOUR FAVORITE HOSTS...THE CANDY BANDITS!!!!  
  
Fluffy: yo ho ho and a bottle of orange juice, welcome to our show...where we interview the most random we can get with our budget...  
  
Kringle: hail to that  
  
Sporky: MMMMmmmmm....chips  
  
Fluffy: So where's are interviewee?  
  
Sporky: heh heh...interview WHEEEE!  
  
Kringle: today....we are going to interview....(checks a small piece of pink paper) MERIC!...of Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Announcer: So when do I get paid again...  
  
Kringle: shut up.....  
  
Announcer: yes....erm....sir.....  
  
Fluffy: my fingers are cold...I just want everyone out there to know...I'M DOING ALL THE FRIGGING TYPING!!!  
  
Sporky: oh put a sock in it....  
  
Fluffy: he made me type that....without me...you guys wouldn't be able to say anything at ALL!!!  
  
Kringle: shut yer pie hole....  
  
Meric: I'm here....  
  
Fluffy: YES!!! COME OVER HERE AND GIVE ME A HUG....DUDE I LOVE YOUR PANTS!!!  
  
Meric:...erm...thanks?  
  
Fluffy: I DEMAND YOU GIVE ME YOUR PANTS!!!  
  
Meric: erm...no?  
  
Fluffy: YES!!! YOU SHALL APPEASE THE GODS OF PANTSDOME!!! (runs over and grabs Merics pants)  
  
Meric: gee...it's kinda drafty in here...  
  
Sporky: (walks over) we were prepared for this...(hands Meric an extra set of pants)  
  
Kringle: so have a seat...  
  
Meric: (in a high squeaky voice) these are a little tight....  
  
Sporky: (looks down...) ooppss...my bad...JILL! Here try these...  
  
Meric: much better (sits down on a funky orange couch)  
  
Kringle: so tell us about your millennium rod...  
  
Sporky: (snickers) exactly how long is your rod...  
  
Meric: exactly one and half feet....  
  
Sporky: WOWWWWW....so tell us..(pauses for a second while Fluffy runs by)  
  
Fluffy: WEEEEEEEEE!! LOOK AT ME...LOOOOKKK ATTTT MEEEEEEE!! I AM WEARING THEE PANTS OF AN EVIL MASTERMIND!!!  
  
Meric: we aren't on camera are we?  
  
Sporky:.....no.......so tell us....where exactly do you keep your rod....  
  
Kringle: ...we have a couple of theory's ....  
  
Sporky: like how it disappears every time you stick you hand behind your back.....  
  
Meric: (rolls his eyes...) well...I usual keep them in my  
  
Fluffy: (runs up) LOOK WHAT I FOUND!!!! MERICS ROD IS IN MY PANTS.......  
  
Meric: ......  
  
Sporky: guess that answers that question....is it sometimes uncomfortable to sit with something that large in your...erm...pocket...  
  
Meric: no....it gets smaller...the size seen on screen in the episodes is it's double size...it's like a sponge...just add water...  
  
Sporky: well then....I had a toy dinosaur like that once...I left it in the tub for like three days...and it ate my little sister...  
  
Kringle: you don't have a little sister...  
  
Sporky: and the beat goes on.......  
  
Fluffy (runs by) WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEE (these cheesy effects only seem to work for us) EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE GASP!! THUD...(maybe not)  
  
Meric: Caffine?  
  
Sporky: no I think it was the pants.....she loves those pants...I hope you don't want them back....  
  
Meric: I have more....  
  
Sporky: what about the rod...how will you take over the world without your rod?  
  
Meric: I have more....the prop room has like boxes full....they only last for so long before they dry out and crack....  
  
Kringle: how is it every time your alternate personality kicks in...your hair just magically goes DBZ on us....  
  
Meric: it's a camera cut...really the gel takes like fifteen minutes of application...  
  
Fluffy: (sits down) I'm good now...but your not getting the pants back....any whozzle...so are you really bipolar?.  
  
Meric: yes....but that has nothing to do with the show....sometimes they cut me off my meds to get the effects right...but other than that its all acting..  
  
Fluffy: (rubbing the pants..) hee hee...so soft...so how much did these pants really cost you?  
  
Meric: actually, I found them 10 percent off at Target...  
  
Fluffy: BIOTCHIN!  
  
Sporky: I'm gonna go get cookies...  
  
Fluffy: awesome....we'll be back after this short intermission...  
  
BACK GROUND MUSIC: DOO DOO DEE DEE DUM DOO DOO DOO DEE DEE DEE DEE DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DEE DUM DOO DUM DEE DUM DOO DUM DUM DOO DEE DUM DOO DUM DIDDLEY DOO DUM BUM BUM DOO DOO DO BUM DEE DEE DEE DEE DUM DOO DOO DUM DOO DOO DOO DEEDLEY BUM BOOM BOOM DEE DEE DUM DUM DUM DUM DOO DOO DOO DEE DEE DUDDLEY DOO DUM DOOM DOOM DEEDLEYEEEDLY DOO DOODLEY DUM DUM DOODL...  
  
Fluffy: we're back  
  
BACK GROUND MUSIC: YOU INTERUPTED ME!!!!  
  
Fluffy: alright finish...  
  
BACK GROUND MUSIC: DOODLEY...k..done...  
  
Fluffy: right then.. we're back with our guest Meric of the Magic Rod...  
  
Meric: it's just Meric....  
  
Fluffy: Meric of the Awsome Pants..  
  
Meric: it's just Meric...  
  
Fluffy: Meric of the Wicked Motorcycle...  
  
Meric:...Meric....it's just Meric...  
  
Fluffy: MERIC OF THE OUTSTANDINLY POKEY HAIR...  
  
Meric:...it's just Meric  
  
Fluffy: MERIC OF THE MANY MINIONS  
  
Meric:...really....it's just Meric...(twitch)  
  
Fluffy: MERIC OF THE MAGICALY PANTASTICAL WICKLY MOTERCYCLEYNESS POKELY HAIRDED THOUSAND MINIONS...AND PANTS....  
  
Meric:...(twitch...twitch)  
  
Sporky: give it up dude...she'll win...she ALWAYS wins  
  
Fluffy: (grins manically)  
  
Sporky: soooo...next question...boxers or briefs...  
  
Meric: I believe we had a view of that before thanks to our pants bandit over there....  
  
Pants bandit/fluffy: teee hee  
  
Sporky: leans into the mike....whitey tities...  
  
Kringle: are the tattoos are you back real...  
  
Meric: Yes...but the real translation is Mommy's boy....  
  
Fluffy: so who had the idea for the spirits sharing other people's bodies...  
  
Meric: actually...I suggested it...I had a near death experience....  
  
Fluffy: what was it?  
  
Meric: a clown gave me a seizure....  
  
Fluffy: been there....wait....maybe that was just Sporky in his Halloween costume.  
  
Sporky: MWA HA HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH BWA HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH (really annoying laughter..) HEY NOW...THAT WAS NOT ANNOYING THAT WAS EVIL..  
  
Fluffy: if you're a hamster....  
  
Kringle: I was bit by a hamster once...  
  
Sporky: umm....umity umity umity umity....erm...uhhhhhh......  
  
Fluffy: having a brain fart?  
  
Sporky: So...were you ever absent for a shoot...  
  
Meric: yes....I got food poisoning halfway though the series...and my twin sister had to fill in for me for a couple episodes...those would be the ones with the purple shirt. And they couldn't change it right away...so when I got back...I had to wear it too...(shudders) god that thing was tight...do you know how hard it was to breath...how Mericina does it I'll never know...  
  
Fluffy: I thought Ishizu was your sister...  
  
Meric: in the show....not really though...come on now...where do you see the resembalace!!  
  
Fluffy: I take it your not so fond of her...  
  
Meric: she's my ex....  
  
Sporky: WHOA! TALK ABOUT BLACK MAIL MATERIAL!  
  
Fluffy: How old are you?  
  
Meric: Twenty three....  
  
Fluffy: GEEZE YOUR LIKE A MUMMY....IN THE SHOW YOUR LIKE FIFTEEN...  
  
Meric: (shrugs) guess I'm just that pretty...  
  
Sporky: Yeah...it is most definitely time to wrap this up...  
  
Fluffy: definitely....  
  
Sporky: thank you for coming to the show...and if you don't mail me a pair of those pants you will be receiving a black letter from me.....  
  
Meric: no prob...thanks for having me...I had...erm...fun....later...  
  
Fluffy: we're gonna get outa here too...WHO'S UP FOR KRISPY KREAM!  
  
Sporky: yo..meric wanna join us for some donut innhilation madness?  
  
Meric: well...I was on a diet...but......  
  
All three of them: Sneak out the door behind Meric's agents back...  
  
Fluffy: until next time...we are the candy bandits....  
  
Announcer: Where'd they go...I WANT MY MONEY!!!! 


End file.
